Etsuko Nakano
'Approval:' 11/19/17 5 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Etsuko is a smug, but fairly friendly girl, with a knack for art. Though she's quick to make friends with the people she meets, it takes her a fairly long time to truly open up to her teammates. Above all else, Etsuko looks out for her own interests, willing to step over anyone to achieve her goals. That isn't to say that she is heartless, or cruel, but she simply places priority on her own interests. Etsuko has a mass of curly, burnt brown hair cascading down to the base of her neck, with two partings of it kept separate and much longer than the others. These are tied in front of her ears. She has melon eyes, paired with pale skin and two light blue markings under her eyes, signifying her status as the heir of a branch of the Nakano clan. She wears a black protector on her forehead. Her usual combat attire consists of a dark gray jacket, zipped up to her neck, paired with a pair of dark navy shorts and navy sandals. Her clan's symbol can be seen on the top of both shoulders of the jacket, in white. Another detail to note is that she keeps a single summoning scroll holstered on her thigh for easy access. She also has light gray pieces of armor fastened onto her body, though the ones on her upper body are hidden below her jacket. Altair Altair is Etsuko's first successful humanoid puppet, specialising in the immobilisation and destruction of enemies. In combat, the wrist of the puppet can release a long, hidden chain, fastened to the flails. This can then be spun to damage enemies, or thrown to hit enemies that are further away. Altair is a humanoid puppet of average build, with a black cloak, marked with a white symbol of the Nakano clan on the top right of the chest. It has snow white 'skin' covering its entire body, including the flails, though the feet and hands are hidden below the long cloak and its sleeves.The puppet's face has no eyes, but instead has two markings identical to those on Etsuko below where its eyes would be. It also has a very simple puppet mouth, though it can only generate chattering sounds on command. 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 4 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 11 ' 'Chakra Control: 11 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 75 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Puppter Mastery Genin 2: Water Release Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 Puppet Mastery # Chakra Threads - The user is able to emit chakra threads from his chakra points. The chakra threads can be attached to a puppet to control movement. to create, 5CP per round to maintain # Altair (Puppet) '- Etsuko's first puppet. Specialised in immobilisation of enemies and raw damage. STR, 10 END, 7 SPE ## '''Flail Hands '- Altair's arms conceal two long chains, each ending in a heavy, soccer ball-sized sphere, which can be spun to hit enemies. However, it is important to note that due to a limitation in Etsuko's puppet creation skills, the flails can only move together, therefore being unable to hit multiple targets. 10 ft '''Water Release # Water Gun Technique - Based on the Hōzuki's own Water Gun technique, the user shoots a fast and highly compressed ball of water from the tip of a finger. CP # Hiding in Mist Technique - This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. CP initial, 10 CP/round upkeep Stat Feats Equipment *(1) Summoning Scroll *(6) Chakra Pill x2 Ryo * Ryo earned: 10500 * Ryo spent: 0 * Ryo left: 10500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 26' *'Banked: 10' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' '''C-Rank: 1 # 11/22/2017 - Opening an Investigation - 4 QP D-Rank: 0 ''' '''RP and Other: 3 # 10/25/2017 - A Good Day to Train - 4 QP # 10/26/2017 - Dango and Tea! - 5 QP # 11/14/2017 - Gone Fishing! - 9 QP # 12/11/2017 - The Outcast's Pupils - 8 QP 'History and Story' to be added Relationships * Hiroki Nakano (NPC) '- Uncle of Etsuko's who trains both her and Makoto in the arts of puppeteering. Etsuko sees him as an eccentric, socially awkward outcast, but still believes him to be a mentor figure for her as she develops her skills in puppeteering. She also believes that something is rather off about him, as he has always kept a certain distance from the family, only showing interest in her when she started using puppets. * [[Makoto Nakano|'Makoto Nakano]]' '- A distant relative of Etsuko's who is training under the same master as Etsuko in order to improve his own skills in puppetry. Etsuko doesn't know him very well, but believes that he seems kind and happy. She believes that he would make a great comrade. The two have sparred together previously, occasionally alone, and occasionally with other Genin included. * [[Toruke Uchiha|'Toruke Uchiha']] - Etsuko doesn't know much about Toruke, other than that he is an invaluable asset in a fight, as they have sparred in a group together. * [[Jirikai Yokai|'Jirikai Yokai']] - Etsuko doesn't know much about Jirikai, except that he seems to be rather forgetful. They have sparred together in a group before. * [[Takumi Hayashi|'Takumi Hayashi']] - A friend of Etsuko's from her days in the Academy. They came together due to their shared status as the "weird kids of the class". They have had multiple spars together in the past, allowing Etsuko to know his skills fairly well, and Takumi to gain knowledge on the workings of her puppet. Category:Character